


【穆卓ABO】浆果 04

by Muzhuo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 奋斗吧少年! | The Prince of Tennis (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzhuo/pseuds/Muzhuo
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Mù Sīyáng/Zhuó Zhì (Prince of Tennis 2019)
Kudos: 1





	【穆卓ABO】浆果 04

又名我的前男友带着一个孩子回来了

又名异地的时候不要吵架一吵架就完了

穆司阳AX卓治O

信息素乌木X浆果

卓姐姐对这两个弟弟的恋爱过程是知道的一清二楚，从卓治高一时候回家一脸高兴说认识了厉害的新朋友的时候，她就知道她的弟弟遇上了能够影响他一生的人。

姐姐走近穆司阳问到：“怎么，司阳家里也有小孩需要玩具吗？”

在姐姐面前也没有什么好隐瞒的：“我想明天去见卓治，总要带点东西。”说着看了宝宝一眼。

姐姐笑了：“Scarlett不需要你送东西，你真要送东西的话，该送给另一个人。”

穆司阳低下头不说话

“这么久没见，陪姐姐喝杯咖啡吧。”

姐姐把穆司阳带到了他最熟悉的咖啡馆，点了卓治最喜欢的咖啡，这是他高中时期经常和卓治一起来的地方，在瞒着队友偷偷谈恋爱的时候，有时候训练结束了会来这里一起做作业，因为那群小子只会去汉堡店，根本不会来咖啡店。

“你以前和小治来这边偷偷约会我都知道哦。”

穆司阳愣住了，他一直以为他和卓治的事情是高三分化后家里人才知道的，

“我下班经常开车路过这里，看到你们两个好几次了。”姐姐顿了顿“他刚分化成omega的时候我很为他担心，毕竟这是他第一次谈恋爱，不知道你们能不能照顾他，和他在未来好好相处，直到那天小治把你带回家，其实在我心里就把你当成自己另一个亲弟弟了。”

“姐姐，很抱歉。“

“你没有对不起任何人，司阳，你不需要跟谁道歉。很多事情的发展谁都没有错，只是需要去好好解决罢了。”

这时候，婴儿车里小Scarlett的奶嘴从小嘴里掉了出来，小Scarlett嘤嘤嘤地着急了起来，姐姐把奶嘴重新塞给小Scarlett，小宝宝就瞬间安静起来，大眼睛充满笑意看着姑姑。

“她很可爱吧？“姐姐笑着问穆司阳。

穆司阳低下头：”他的孩子，总归是招人喜欢的。“

姐姐听出他话里的酸意，笑了笑：“其实卓治上个月刚回来的时候，我和我老公曾经和他商量，如果对他一个未婚omega来说不方便，Scarlett可以做我们的女儿。可是小治说，他真的很疼Scarlett，真心想做Scarlett的爸爸。”

姐姐抬起头直视着穆司阳：“你一定很想知道这个孩子是怎么回事，但你必须自己去问他。你们两个对对方的心思没有人不知道，但是问题要自己解决。”说着姐姐低下头轻抚宝宝的小脸蛋：“只是你要知道，不管怎么样，这个孩子已经存在在你们之间，她的影响不止在你们的感情，以后的生活上也会有很大的影响。也许对你不公平，这是你要面对的问题。”

穆司阳沉思了一下，回答到：“姐姐，我懂了，你放心，我和卓治都不是小孩子了。”

姐姐笑了：“那我就放心了。小治明天会一直在家，你可以随时去找他。”

穆司阳考虑了许久，决定下午两三点大概宝宝在睡午觉的时候去找卓治，这个时候两个人可以好好聊聊，只要卓治还愿意和自己在一起，只要他确认卓治对自己的心意没有变，其余的就都不重要了。

站在卓治家门口的时候，他还是很紧张，他这辈子面对卓治的时候都没有这么紧张过，卓治只会给他带来舒适和放松的感觉，可自从卓治离开他后，他想起他就会紧张沮丧。

穆司阳按了很多次门铃，卓治都没有来开门，难道他不在家？穆司阳正准备联系一下姐姐问一下，门突然开了，随之而来的还有浓郁又酸涩的浆果气息，卓治撑着门把手，头发被汗浸湿，浑身脱力的样子。

穆司阳脑袋嗡嗡作响：他发情了！

卓治看清了来人，身子一下子软下去，倒在了穆司阳怀里：“司阳….“如同18岁时候第一次发情那样，他倒在他的怀里，软绵绵地向他求救。

穆司阳反应过来，把卓治带进屋关上门。这个时候穆司阳已经控制不住自己的信息素，他深沉又稳重的乌木味道和卓治酸甜新鲜浆果混杂一起，整个房间里充满了森林自然又清新怡人的感觉，是每一个晨跑者最爱的天然味道，穆司阳内心一直很为这种混合的效果得意，这是他们般配的最好证明。

卓治已经神志不清，不停在穆司阳怀里蹭来蹭去，喊着他的名字，穆司阳突然反应过来，卓治脖子后鼓起的腺体和闻起来涩涩还未成熟的浆果气都在说明他还是一个未被标记的omega。

穆司阳顿时被狂喜充满了，他就知道他的卓治还是只属于他一个，其余什么都不重要了。他的卓治闻到了自己最熟悉的乌木味道，把脸贴上他的胸膛，两年多了，天知道穆司阳有多么期待这一刻。本来按照他的计划，他和卓治应该已经进行过最终的标记，每一次的见面都是合拍的腻歪才对，这件事情他拖得太久，不应该再拖了。

正当穆司阳低下头准备给难受的卓治一些安慰时，“哇”地一声传来一阵凄厉的婴儿的啼哭，Scarlett在婴儿床里不断扭动，看起来十分难受。

穆司阳想起了姐姐说的话：这个孩子已经存在在你们之间。她的影响不止在你们的感情，以后的生活上也会有很大的影响。

要怎么办呢，一边是可爱的甜蜜的他期待了很久的正在他怀里发情的前男友，他马上就可以和他破镜重圆，一边是前男友不知道哪里来的“女儿”正在啼哭不止，再困难的比赛都没有让穆司阳这样焦虑过。

tbc


End file.
